


I'm so high, I can feel heaven

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: A Confession, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Scribble, a drunk night, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Why did he feel so guilty?Should confessing your love feel like this?





	I'm so high, I can feel heaven

It was true, that night had been wilder than those before. More alcohol than ever, more laughter, embarrassing stories, anecdotes and honest conversation than usual. Jari remembered that night very well, however, not because of said things. He saw that moment in front of his eyes, every time he had a second for himself.

They were drunk, every band member and some friends of them, nothing unusual. Jari found himself talking to Jaska about ridiculous things, both of them laughing and whatever more, until Jari accidently spoke out what rested on his mind for way too long but wasn’t supposed to be heard by Jaska’s ears.

“I’ve always wanted to tell you that I probably fell head to toe in love with you.”

Silence between the two friends followed, Jaska stared at the drummer in disbelief, he knew Jari doesn’t lie with alcohol rushing through his blood. Meanwhile that one almost choked on his drink and began panicking.

 

They haven’t spoken a single word since that incident, they didn’t even see each other until the other band members called everyone together for another meeting two weeks later … not as escalating as the previous one. They couldn’t refuse to come just because of an awkward happening between them and so they were found sitting next to each other early in the night, together with their fellow bandmates. The conversations stayed rather serious and thoughtful, just the drummer hadn’t been much part of it. Silently he stared on the ground, playing with the still full bottle in his hands.

“Are you okay, Jari?” Jaska asked worried and wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulder. He knew the tension between them well enough, could be Jari felt down because of that or he really felt sick and nobody wanted to risk the last.

“I’m not feeling quite well, I should skip this night probably, don’t want to ruin the mood.” he muttered and placed the bottle on the ground. The others just watched as he slowly raised himself from his seat. Jaska couldn’t let him walk all the way back home. He anyway planned to stay on one single bottle as he joined in with his car but he could also leave it be completely and drive Jari home. Not only could he be sure that his friend was safe, they would also have some “forced” privacy to talk.

“I will give you a lift home, can’t let you walk when you feel sick.” he exclaimed and patted the other man’s back. Jari couldn’t say no, the other guys would ask … he nodded, went through the round to say goodbye, collected some “get well soon” and then made his way to Jaska’s car. The guitarist walked behind him, not making any comments or similar. The talk had to wait until they were out of range.

 

“You just couldn’t leave it be, could you?” Jari muttered and stared outside the window, analyzing the darkness and city lights. Jaska sighed, drove into the next parking possibility, put on the door lock and then turned his attention to Jari.

“What do you want, why did you lock the doors?” the drummer rolled his eyes.

“I want to talk to you. I know you have a fable to run away from your problems, so I locked you in here with me. I don’t want this tension between us for all eternity, sooner or later someone will notice, and I know that you don’t want to explain your ridiculous misery.” the guitarist explained calmly, searching for Jari’s eyes until they finally met.

“What is there even to talk about. I said that I love you, you reacted not very positively to it and that ruined our friendship. The end.” the man with the glasses stated and crossed his arms.

“Jari … why do you judge my thoughts about you by the fact I was surprised that my best friend confessed his love to me?” Jaska shook his head with a chuckle.

“Because just as me, you are the most honest person when you are under alcohol influence. And I don’t expect you to randomly develop a crush on me.” Jari murmured and tried too hard to suppress the tears which were finding their ways down his cheeks. Quickly his gaze went out the window again and he tried to brush away the stains on his face.

“I maybe didn’t develop a crush but you gave me two weeks to think about it.” the guitarist raised his brows, moved in his seat and gently laid his hand on Jari’s cheek, making their eyes meet again.

“And? You magically turned gay for me?” the drummer shook his head and laughed out loud. Words couldn’t say what Jaska wanted to express, so he added his other hand around his friend’s face and pulled him closer. By now, the smaller guy realized what Jaska wanted to do and happened to be the surprised one.

Gently but not unwanted their lips met, hesitatingly Jari gave himself in, as he realized his friend wasn’t certainly bad at it. As quick as it began, they both let go of each other again and stared into each other’s eyes.

“I may haven’t turned magically gay for you but who said I’m only into women?” Jaska chuckled and brushed his thumb over Jari’s cheeks, getting rid of the tears still playing on his face. The drummer had no words left, his mind desperately pushed him to kiss his friend again, unable to do something else. He followed his inner commands, dug his hands into Jaska’s hair and started another kiss.

 

“I can’t return to the others with this messy hair.” Jaska chuckled as they arrived in front of Jari’s front door.

“Well, you could come inside and borrow one of my mirrors.” the drummer raised his brow with a smirk.

“Good idea.” the taller man nodded and parked his car.


End file.
